


Thor is in the house (and in Snotlout)

by CJaneway



Series: Discord Drabbles [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Desk Sex, Hypnotism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJaneway/pseuds/CJaneway
Summary: Snotlout hopes Thor never reverts to his other self.Written for a person on discord. Short blurb.(This is Dragons: Race to the Edge era, which means these twits are like 19 or something? So yeah, everything is legal.)





	Thor is in the house (and in Snotlout)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the person hiding behind the pseudonym warorpeace on a discord I frequent.

Snotlout hoped the gods were smiling upon him as his fingers scrabbled against the wall he was pressed against. He had a few hopes, in fact, one being that Thor never reverted to his other self, the other being, if the first hope failed, that Fishlegs wouldn’t remember this. Because that would be humiliating.

“You’re not paying attention.” Thor purred dangerously in his ear, the rumble making his hairs stand on end. “If I wanted you thinking about something else, I would have told you to.” He hissed as he pulled Snotlout’s hair with one hand, a few of the strand relinquishing their grasp on Snotlout’s scalp. The other grasped his left hip in a bruising grip, as he felt Thor’s pelvis connect with his ass with a loud smack that carried around the room.

Freya bless this was not how he planned this day, but he wasn’t complaining. Not with his dick pressed up against the wall as his insides were being cored out by a skillfully wielded cock and a brutal pace.

“I’m paying attention!” He managed to eek out, his voice was perhaps higher than he liked. The amused rumbled from Thor’s chest carried through them both.

“You will be.” A dark growl promised. And before Snotlout could ask why, he was being manhandled across to a desk (he hadn’t even noticed it was there when Thor had crowded him inside the hut, honestly) and shoved, face first, into the desktop, a large hand holding his neck in place as his cheek lay plastered against the grainy wood.

“Hey-” Snotlout tried to say something, but Thor smacked both his ass cheeks, at once, with his other hand before setting a quite frankly staggering pace that left Snotlout breathless, his eyes rolling back, and obscene noises forcing their way out of his throat.

“Now you’re paying attention” Thor crowed as Snotlouts hands tried their best to find a grip on the desk, as his upper thighs were bearing the brunt of Thor’s thrusts, as they were shoved into the edge of the desktop. He could feel the bruises start to form, and he kind of liked it. His dick was smacking against the drawers, leaving sticky little trails, the sting only made Snotlout shiver. He was still painfully hard, despite Thor never having stroked him once.  

“Fuck-what!” Snotlout tried to break out of Thor’s hold when he felt something else enter him alongside Thor’s dick, but the other just held him down as he guided his thumb inside.

“Shut it, Snotlout, and take it!” And if that command didn’t make Snotlout a little weak-kneed, he didn’t know what. He was suddenly very glad Thor had him bent over a desk, even if his shirt was rucked up to his armpits, his cape was over by the door, and his trousers down around his ankles. The extra stretch was amazing, despite the slight shock it had caused.

The thumb was retracted from it’s snug position, and Snotlout felt his neck get released, as both of Thor’s hands grabbed his hips and pulled him backwards in time with the thrusts. The extra lift was incredible, as it changed the angles just so, and he had to quickly shove his fist halfway into his mouth to stop the pleasured wail from escaping.

The gods bless him, and hear his prayers, he would make an offering when he was done here.

He hoped Thor never went away.


End file.
